random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST
RULES CCs and Cream (creator of this page) will post up a picture. Actually, anyone else can. Then post a funny/random caption for the picture that makes sense (for the picture at least). Don't forget to put YOUR SIGNATURE after the caption. After 10 captions, CCs and Cream (or the user who posted the picture) will decides who's caption is the best! Ready? Set? GO!!! ROUND ONE01 Picture Captions Watch as Sora and...uh...why have evil black creatures invaded the show? Never mind, don't watch... -AgentP It turns out one little typo CAN make a big difference as the artwork for "Soda the explorer" did not turn out as the writers had planned. Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 15:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sora the Explorer swings from vine to vine exploring everything, except why his armpits smell so bad. Get Alienated! 17:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sora realized the newest world was one he didn't want to explore. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sora is a kid who is sore because the little Demon wants to eat him and bites him a lot. So he explores the ways to get rid of the demon Movies and Popcorn 18:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sora, the hero of the Kingdom Hearts series, is seen here teaming up with a Heartless to explore the wilderness! Prepare for lawsuits between Nickelodeon and Square Enix... J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY!An awesome "Dora" parody!Wait...It sucks?NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) After Dora was cancelled because of a lack of mature viewers, the producers had to make an 'adult' equivelent to their 'used-to' hit show. Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 00:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sora vs. Dora.Winner:Sora! Winner Round 2 Post Captions Here! "I want that moustache!"You Stole My Spinal Chord! 22:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Why don't I get an awesome mustache like daddy's?CompliensCreator00 00:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Meap finally found the benefits of the camera that took pictures of the future...though he wasn't expecting that he'd become something like Mitch. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Meap comes to an awful realization: He will look like Mitch. Mr. Grille (contact) 14:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG! MITCH STOLE MY AUNT MEAPLINA´S MOUSTACHE! Why did he write in alien "narwhals eat muffins to punch chickens"? "This is George Guywithamustache.He is super famous because he has achieved the same amount of stardom as what you call 'Justin Beiber'. OMG! HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 00:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: This user does not approve of JB in any way. Round 3 Captionz! Goe dat way! It has cookies! REALLY! IT DUZ! GO DAT WAE! The friendly Fanshee 21:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We challenge you to a POINT-OFF!Tonight Is All "Electric" 23:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We're pointing at you! Feel intimidated? DO YOU?!?!?! One question. Ummm.... WHAT IS A PLOOPY??? 23:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "George did it! I swear! We had absoluetly nothing to do with this stuff! Don't believe me? You better! I'm telling the truth! That's right dude! I'm telling the truth! The whole truth! Nothing but the truth! Yeah, George did it! Not us!" Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 00:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) GET IN YA PLACE, LOSAH! Wait, does Benson know? ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 Cap of the Tions When Perry's pants dropped he wished he had worn underwear.Finn Has Awsome Hair. 19:46, March 30, 2011 Just keep staring, he'll think theres something embarissing about him to. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 20:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) For the first time, a kid's show had a sensor block. And on a beloved agent, too. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Perry was wondering where his pants went when he started to realize the REAL problem... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Agent Pee! The friendly Fanshee 10:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Round 5(Final Round) Captions(These are gonna be interesting) After YEARS of ghost-eating,Pacman finally gets the karma he's waiting for.Finn Has Awsome Hair. 23:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) After eating all of his siblings over and over, pac-man's assistant- the lesser know ghost, Trinky- poisoned pac-man and made him bring the ghosts back Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The ghosts tried to possess pac-man, but will it work? Will Meap clobber him? ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm........ wierd...... there's several ghosts but no pell---- DID PAC-MAN GROW A BEARD?!?!?!? The friendly Fanshee 20:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Overall Winners Round 1:Team Doofenshmirtz Round 2:Whoever said: OMG! MITCH STOLE MY AUNT MEAPLINA´S MOUSTACHE! Why did he write in alien "narwhals eat muffins to punch chickens"? Round 3:CompliensCreator00 Round ﻿4:Phoenix13Feather Round 5:CompliensCreator00 They were all good! Thanks for participating in the RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST! =Predecessor= N/A =Successor= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 2 =Spin-off= RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST Category:Community Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Sports Category:Q&A Category:Contests Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:THIS CONTEST IS OVER!